The Life of a Daughter
by gotoRoomgirl
Summary: Albus and Minnevera had daughter, Alaster and Poppy had a son. They had to give them up. This is their story, and how they meet their parents. Rated T because I'm not sure where this is going. Chapter 10 up.
1. Profiles and Disclaimer

Character Profile for my Character's

Name:

Adopted: Cara M.M. Smith

Birth: Clarisse Morgan Merlin Dumbledore-McGonagall

Parents:

Adopted:

Father: Dave (David) Smith

Mother: Jen (Jennifer) Johnson-Smith

Birth:

Father: Albus Dumbledore

Mother: Minerva McGonagall

Siblings:

Adopted:

Jane Smith

Sara Smith

Kiki Smith

Birth:

Severus Snape

Name:

Adopted: Alex A. Hunter

Birth: Alexander Alastor Pomfrey-Moody

Parents:

Adopted:

Father: John Hunter

Mother: Megan Hunter

Birth:

Father: Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody

Mother: Poppy Pomfrey

Siblings:

Adopted:

None

Birth:

None

WARNING: This story will not follow books plots; it is starting in book four, The Goblet of Fire. Everything after book three, The Prisoner of Azkaban will be different. It might be little things like the order of the classes, or names of people, or it might be big things, like throwing another school in to the mix. If you are adverse to that, this is your warning. Also, chacter personalizes will be different than in the books, if you are adverse to that, this is your warning. If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it. I also am not a fast writer, I'll up-date if I can, but don't expect every-day updates. Give me time to come up with this stuff please. Now that out of the way, on with the show.


	2. The Beginning, or was it the Ending?

Chapter One

The Beginning, or was it the Ending?

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

All suspenseful stories begin with 'It was a dark and stormy night', well not this one. My names Cara and my beginning wasn't all that eventful, the rest of it was though. But it happened, so I guess you just have to take what life throws at you.

It's nice sunny day, and in a manor house in the country, a lady lived. The lady of the house was an old widow, but by the way she acted, you would have never guessed it. She gave of a warm, life full energy, and she still moved with the grace of someone three times her age. She also still found the energy somewhere to ruff-house with her grandchildren. Today her son had decided to drop he's children off to spend time with their Grandma. Normally, she could go all day playing with them, but today, she was slowing down,

"Grandma, are you all right? You're not sick are you?" one of her Grandchildren asked.

"No Charlie, I'm just a little tired." The group of children standing around her groaned,

"Does that mean we have to stop playing our game?"

"I'm afraid so honey, but how about I tell you a story instead?" All of her grandchildren loved this idea and all but dragged her to her chair to tell it.

"Now kid's slow down, you don't want to break me now do you? I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

"Sorry Grandma", came the answer in unison from the gathered children.

"It's all right darlings, now what do you want to hear about today?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! We want to hear about you, your life story and everything!"

"All right, all right. Now settle down now. So, you want to hear about me do you? Well, all suspenseful stories begin with 'It was a dark and stormy night', well not this. My names Cara and my beginning weren't all that eventful; the rest of it was though. But it happened, so I guess you just have to take what life throws at you…"

TBC

A.N.: Starting now, the story will be from different points of view, I'll let you know at the beginning whose point of view we're starting with, if any at all. I'll also let you know if the P.O.V changes throughout the chapter.

P.S. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to work on that.


	3. The Birth and beginning of a new life

Chapter Two

The Birth and beginning of a new life

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

Light streamed in all around the room from the windows. It was early April and for once it wasn't raining or snowing, a miracle upon its self. But an even greater miracle was currently happening, the miracle of birth. In this room a woman is giving. Outside the room three men sit, well two sit, while the other paces.

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN ALBUS TO MANY FRICKING NAMES DUMBLEDORE!" came from the room.

Albus jumped "She's going to kill me, she's going to kill me" he mumbled.

"Now calm down, she's not going to kill you" Alastor, the only calm one, said while laughing.

"Easy for you to say, what if she's hurt. What if the baby's hurt? I'm coming Minnie!" A thump came as he ran into the door.

"Sit down you old fool, if you go in there you will be killed. Even in pain Mother is still a great shot. And seeing as you're the one who but her in pain…" This came from the man sitting and reading a potions journal.

Alastor started to laugh "I seem to recall you being just as panicked when Poppy was giving birth Alastor" Severus spoke with a smirk.

Just a month earlier Poppy had given birth to a bouncing baby boy. Named Alexander Alastor Pomfrey-Moody. Right now, Minerva was giving birth to a little girl. Normally this would be cause for celebration. However, the families were not over joyed for the births, not because they didn't love the children, but because they loved them.

Currently in the world that these children are entering a war is going on, and their parents are the leaders of the light side. Because of whom their parents are the children are in danger. But their parents have figured out a way to protect them, but this protection comes at a cost…

"Waa!" the cry of a baby sounded throughout the room. All three men rushed into the birthing room. The sight that met them was beautiful, and heart breaking.

"She's beautiful"

"She'll be a heart breaker" her Mother and Father said.

"Oh, Albus, I wish…" Minerva said with tears streaming down her face.

"I know. But it's the only way to keep her, keep both of them, safe." Albus said, his face stricken with grief.

"May I…" Severus opened his arms, asking to hold her.

"Here"

"Hello sweetheart," His face softening

"I'm your big brother. You better be a great potions mistress." His voice broke.

Alastor came in with Alexander, Poppy was crying.

"It's time."

Both women started to cry earnestly. Albus took his daughter; Alastor had Alexander, and appareated in front of a building. The sign in front of the building said 'St. Mary's Children's Home'.

The price to protect their children was that they would never know them. They wouldn't hear their children's first word, see their first step. Their children wouldn't have their parent's kiss their scraps when they fell down, or see the pride in their eyes when they accomplished anything. To protect their children, they would give them up.

They walked up and transfigured some baskets.

"Good bye my little angel, my Clarisse Morgan Merlin Dumbledore-McGonagall" Albus whispered into his daughters ear.

"Good bye my little man, give them the fight of their lives Alexander Alastor Pomfrey-Moody" Alastor told his son.

They put their children in the baskets, and pulled out presents for their children. Albus put a stuffed lion and a necklace with the crests of the House's of Dumbledore and McGonagall on it with his daughter. Alastor placed a stuffed griffin and leather bracelet with crests of the House's of Moody and Pomfrey carved into it. They kissed their children good bye and apperated away, believing that they would never see them again. They were wrong…

TBC

A.N.: Next chapter we start to focus on the children.


	4. The Adoption and a New Home

Chapter Three

The Adoption and a New Home

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

(4 years later)

It was a cold morning at St. Mary's Children's Home; normally the children had to be dragged from their nice warm beds, but not today. Today was a special day. Two couples were coming to look at possible children to adopt, and these couples weren't average English couples, these couples where Americans. Which was a very big thing to these children seen many of them had never even seen the ocean. The fact that these couples lived an ocean away was huge their little minds.

"Brats, are you all ready? The Smith and Hunter Family's will be here soon." The caretaker said to the children.

"Yes Madam" Came the monotone, unison voice of most of the children.

"Ok, line up. Countdown" The caretaker barked.

The Home had a system where to make sure that all the children were there. Each child had a number, and that was what they were known by.

"One."  
>"Two"<br>"Three"  
>"Four"<br>"Five"  
>"Six"<br>"Seven"  
>"Eight"<p>

…

"Nine? Ten? Where are they?" The Caretakers said getting angry.

"I think that there in their room Madam" Said one of the older girls, snickering with her friends. Knowing that Nine and Ten were in trouble.

"%*%!$" This wasn't the best of Home's; three years ago it was, but not now. Three years ago the elderly caretaker had passed away leaving the home to her daughter, who hated kids.

The Caretaker stomped up stairs to get the two missing children, the weirdest children of them all. The two kids were found together about four years ago, and ever since then, weird things would happen.

"BRATS GET DOWN HERE!" She screamed up the stairs.

The two children who came down the steps couldn't be described as anything but beautiful. The little boy had pale green eyes and light brown hair and had the marking of becoming quite handsome when he got older. He also had a leather bracelet on his wrist.

The little girl didn't have to wait until she got older to be considered beautiful, she all ready was. She had dark brown hair with auburn highlights, and her eyes were striking. She had one eye that was eclectic blue, the other brown. She wore a necklace around her neck.

Both children came down the steps hand in hand, they were rarely seen apart.

"Yes Madam." They spoke in unison.

"Get in line brats; this might be my chance to get rid of some of you" She growled at them.

"Yes Madam."

(1 hour later)

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, Mr. Smith and Mrs. Johnson-Smith. Welcome to St. Mary's Children's Home, where all children are angels. Please have a look around at the children, I hope you find the child you could love and care for." She said in a 'loving' voice.

The caretaker was quite the actor. She never physically abused the children, they all ways had enough food to eat, cloths, toys and stuff. She just did not love them, and rarely interacted with them, even to enforce the rules.

The Hunters and Smiths could tell just by looking at the children that they were not going to listen to authority, and were not 'angles' like she claimed. Except for the two smallest at the end.

The Smiths went over to the little girl and started to talk to her. Simple things like her favorite color, favorite animal, stuff like that. While they talked to the girl, the Hunters talked to the boy about the same stuff. After speaking to the kids, the couples went outside to converse.

"I love the little girl."

"I love the little boy."

"They are quite lovable, and did you see how small they were, something has to be going on there."

"Their eyes seemed to be dead."

"And how they were holding each other's hands, they must be best friends, maybe even brother and sister."

"Their too close in age to be siblings, maybe cousins?"

"Who cares about if their related or not, I love them and don't want them to be separated."

"Ditto."

"Yes dear."

"Yes dear."

"So it's agreed."

The couples reentered the Home and spoke with the caretaker.

"Nine and Ten go and pack your bags. You are leaving" The caretaker spoke with a slip of the tongue.

"You call them by numbers!" Mr. Hunter spoke. "You will be hearing from our firm." Both Mr. Hunter and Mr. Smith were lawyers.

"Well… I… Um… Let's go fill out that paper work." The caretaker said with false cheer. Hoping to smooth thing over in the office.

Both of the Mrs. fallowed the children upstairs.

"Is there anything you want to bring with you?" Mrs. Smith asked, looking at the pair with questioning eyes.

"Anything at all sweet hearts?" Mrs. Hunter said with slight shock once they saw how bare their room was.

"My lion." The little girl said, picking up a lion that was about hath as big as she was.

"My griffin." The little boy helped his companion with her stuffed animal, picked up a griffen of the same size.

They said in a monotone voice.

"All right sweet hearts; let's go see if our husbands are done with the paperwork yet." Mrs. Johnson-Smith said in a slightly angry tone that all the two kids had that they wanted to bring with were one stuffed animal each.

"Honey's, let us carry those for you, ok?" Mrs. Hunter leaned down offering her arms to carry the little boys stuffed animal, Mrs. Smith doing the same for the little girl.

The two children looked at each other, looked back at the waiting adults, and nodded.

They handed the adults the stuffed animals and left the room.

"All ready?"

"That's all?"

"Yes" Mrs. Hunter growled at their husbands.

"Can we go now?" Mrs. Johnson-Smith said in a tried voice.

"All we need are the children's new names."

"Why don't the children chose their names?"

"Well go on, what do you want to be called?"

The children thought for a minute. The boy was the first to come up with his new name.

"Alex, Alex A. Hunter." The newly dubbed Alex said in a monotone voice with no faical movement to show that he liked the name.

"What a wonderful name!"Both of his new parents cried, hugging him.

"And you sweet heart?"

"Cara, Cara M.M. Smith." 'Cara' Said with the same reaction to her new name as Alex.

She received the same reaction as Alex and both left the Home. Both never to return again. Heading to The United States of America, to their new home.

TBC

A.N.: I really didn't know how to do this chapter, so I wong it. Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be a bit better (no promises though). Both Cara and Alex are really smart, given who their parents are, they have to be. Plus, I know that that's not how adoption really is but just go with it please. Also, due to the fact that they haven't been shown much love in their sort lives, they acted quite boring, that will change in a bit. Thank you to Hannie J, BellatrixBlackLestrangeRiddle, Infernal Dark-Star, Erin Magnus-Druitt, gabzxXx for reviewing/favorite storying/story alerting! And to anyone who reads this story! Thank You!


	5. School and Boom

Chapter Four

School and Boom.

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

(12 years later)

Twelve years after being adopted by the Hunter's and Smith's, Cara and Alex were thriving with their new families. They lived in Anoka, the self proclaimed 'Halloween Capital of the World'. To the muggles it was just a small town that took Halloween very seriously, decorating the town and having two parades. Little did they know that Anoka had earned its title and was one of the magical hubs of North America.

However, despite being a hub, all most all of their children went to The Salem Insatute of Magic in Washington. Anoka had a school, but not many parents sent their children there. Not because it was a bad school, in fact it was the best in their half of the world. Graduate from Anoka's school and you are guaranteed any job, apprenticeship, and scholarship in to secondary school that you want. Also, North America had little to no discrimination, unlike its European counterparts, so it wasn't even because of how the school was hidden. It was because of health reasons.

Anoka took the 'glasses on the forehead' approach to hiding its school; it hid it in plain sight. Seeing as is was law in the muggle world that all children had to go to elementary school, Anoka had a great idea. Its magical city council decided that it would take too much time and money to build a magical school and be able to pass it off to muggle authorities as a private school like Salem had done in its century's of being around. So it decided to merge the muggle schools and magical schools. The children would attend magical school and Muggle School, at the same time.

This however was not good for the children, on top of going to Muggle School for about 6 hours, they would right after stay for 'club' for magical class at the school for 3 hours, the time that could be passed off for a 'club' activity. That's 9 hours of school in the school building. After leaving club they would go over to a 'friends' house were they would continue school for another 3 hours. That's 12 hours of schooling. Then there is the home work for both schools, about 6 hours. That's a total of 18 hours dedicated to school work. 6 hours is what they get for sleep. Not good at all for a Childs health, and that's the times for the middle school. It (the sleep time) drops when the kid moves up to the high school.

On top of that, they were expected to get A's and B's in the muggle classes, and Outstanding's and Exceeds Expectation's in the magical classes. And be in advance classes for both.

If you can survive 2 weeks of the 6th grade, you automatically get a scholarship to Salem for 3/4th off on tuition for the rest of your school life. Most parents go with that rote, if they can't afford to send them there outright. So many that in all grades threw out all 12 grades; only seven kids were still in the program. Including Cara and Alex, who were the youngest at 15. All were in the high school.

However, there was a little incident in the chem. lab during the beginning of Cara and Alex's Sophomore/10th grade year, some of the muggle freshmen had broken in to a locker. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad, the kid who's locker would lose some stuff, highest price, maybe a jump drive or or a pair of designer shoes.

But this was Kevin Krosste's locker, one of the dual magic/muggle students.

Now, Kevin lived near a field, and had a green thumb, so often gathered potion ingredients for the students to use in potions class. The freshmen found what Kevin had gathered today, just some willow sap and some snap dragon juice that Cara needed to complete an experimental potion, and thought that they might be fun to play with.

So, when the science departments had lunch they snuck into one of the chem. labs. They then proceeded to start one of the Bunsen burners up and mix them together in a vial with some sulfur and a random acid they found and put it over the Bunsen burner using a stand. Then they proceeded to wait for 10 minutes.

"Dude, this is boring."

"I'm hungry."

"Let's just go."

"Yeah dude"

"Let's go"

Now when they had started to mix the willow sap, snap dragon juice, and acid they were very lucky that they put the sulfur in also. Those tree ingredients do not like to be put together at all. By putting the sulfur in, they had stabilized it so it wouldn't blow up in their face. With the sulfur in it, only a very violent shake would disturb it. Sadly, they had it near the edge of the table and had used the stand known for dropping vials for no apparent reason.

It dropped to the ground, shattering the vial. It is safe to say that it was suitably disturbed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And the science wing was gone. Thankfully, no one was in the science wing so no one got hurt, but the science wing was GONE. They found the teachers' lounge fridge in city halls parking lot, about 3-4 miles away. The explosion was that good/bad.

Now this meant that the school couldn't be used, and that the repairs wouldn't be done for another year at least. For the muggle students it just meant that they had to be bused to another school for that year, for the magical students, it was a whole other problem.

The student's couldn't go to Salem because after the first two weeks, they are put on the fast track, learning in one year what the traditional magic school would learn in four, by the time they were 8th grader, they were to have a least one mastery. At the age of 15 Cara had a Transfiguration Mastery and Alex had a Defense Mastery, both had a Healer Mastery. Cara just needed to get an apprenticeship with a Potion Master to get her Potion Mastery, same with Alex, but he needed a Dark Arts Master.

Because of their advanced curriculum, they just couldn't go to any school; they had to find a school that would allow them to be apart from their school, but yet part. Witch was not easy, but their teacher's had found one.

During independent study at the 'friends' house, which was actually a house owned by the magical school and paid for by tuition. Their teachers/headmasters/managers/cheerleaders (if you had the crazy schedule and expectations that these kids had, you'd need a cheerleader to) Mr. and Mrs. Wilson came dashing into the room.

"We found it, we found it!" They came running in, dancing around and yelling.

"Found what?" Kevin asked, not even looking up for the devils snare he was trimming.

"The School!" They yelled, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's on the hill across from the library." Abigal Bosest said looking over Kevin's sholder, watching what he was doing.

"Except for the science wing, wich is over there, over there, and up there." Brendon Ericson Said, practicing for his charm Mastery Test.

The students weren't exactually paying much attention to their teachers; they were studying for test's, doing experiments, and actually learning.

"Yes we know where the high school is thank you very much" "We meant the school where we could go and continue both of your educations"

Now this had their attention, another problem was that they had was find a school that would allow them to continue both their muggle and magical education.

"Oh, pray tell, where might this school be?" Alex said, looking up from his book on Dark arts.

"SCOTLAND!" Mr. and Mrs. Wilson shouted.

"Scotland?" Cara asked looking up from her cauldron (Kevin was able to get replacements for the ingreadents the freshmen had took)

"Yes, Scotland."

"But the only magical school in Scotland is…" Jackie Martin said, not looking away from her duel with her twin.

"Unless you take in to account muggle schools…" David Martin Said, throwing a stunner at his twin.

"Oh, for merlins sake, its Hogwarts isn't it." Abigal said, turning to glare at the twins.

"Yes, Hogwarts is currently hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and has said that we can study there in exchange for our help in the potions department and the infirmary."

"Sounds fine to me, vote on wither to go to Hogwarts?" Alex stated, starting the vote.

"All who don't want to go say Nay on three, one, two, three." Mr. Wilson questioned.

*crickets chirp's*

"All who want to go say Aye on three, one, two, three." Mrs. Wilson asked, rolling her eyes.

"Aye, sounds fun."

"Aye, we won't be separated at least."

"Aye, we won't have to lie to our friends and say we have club or volunteer work."

"Aye, maybe we'll get some sleep."

"Aye, we'll get to meet new cultures."

"Aye, might as well go."

"Aye, if Alex's going, so am I."

"Great, meeting adjourned, meet at grigotts tomorrow at dawn. We'll catch a port key then." Mr. Wilson told the group.

"Have you elves' pack what you might need, and yes Cara, your familiars can come. That go's for the rest of you too." Mrs. Wilson said, starting to jump up and down again.

"Go home; your parents/guardians all ready know what's going on. Oh, and plan some kind of entrance, the other schools are planning some type of showy entrance, we will not be left out." Mr. Wilson started figgiting.

"Bye kids!" Their teachers shouted, as they ran out the door.

"Bye." They called back.

"Might as well go home."

"I.M. chat to figure out what we want to due late."

"Yep, night all."

"Night."

TBC

A.N: Ok, next chapter will be at Hogwarts and will forcas on the kids more. I'm thinking of doing a story filled with some-what related one shots of Cara and Alex's childhood, maybe. Bet your all dying to know what Cara's familiars are, and why they were told to tell their house elves if they were raised by muggles, all will be told in time. Also, to clear things up, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson are licensed to teach all muggle and magical subjects.

P.S. I reposted this because I noticed something that went against whats later said in the story and wanted to fix it, chapter 9 should be up in a couple of weeks or so.


	6. Planning and Girls

Chapter Five

Planning and Girls

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

By the way this :BlaBlaBla: is the Charters talking with their familiars

(Later that night)

Cara sat down on her bed with her lab top that night, and said

"Jane, Sara, Kiki out of my room." With a slight sigh on her breath.

"But we"

"Don't"

"Want too."

The triplets had an annoying habit of ether speaking in tandem or finishing each other's sentences. That and saying that they weren't who they actually were. Cara and Alex were the only ones who could tell them apart without even blinking.

"You're leaving tomorrow for Scotland, and we won't see you forever." The triplets said together, slightly crying.

"Oh sweet heart's, It's not like I'm leaving forever, just for the year. I'll be back when they fix the school." Cara said, drawing the girl's into her arms.

"And your started preschool this year, you'll have fun and make a lot of new friends."

"But we rarely see you now; we're never going to see you all the way in Scotland!" They sobbed.

"Oh, honey's, I'll write you every week telling you all about Scotland, and I'll send pictures, ok."

"Lot's of pictures?"

"Lots, now you all need to get ready for bed. I'll be gone when you wake up so how about I help you guy's take a bath, brush your hair and teeth, and get in your night gowns, alright? And if you're real good, I'll even read you a bed time story, ok?"

"Ok."

Now when the Smith's adopted Cara, they thought that it would be imposable for them to get pregnant, so they adopted Cara, and their best friends, and neighbors, the Hunters adopted Alex. They were over joyed at how well their children got along. Do to the curiosity of the Mrs. they had a DNA test to see if they were related, and were surprised to find that the children were not related after all. Of course this lead to them saying that 'Oh their perfect for each other' and 'One day, we might be related'.

When Cara was 12, she had noticed that her parents were long for another child, and wanted to make them happy, looked up magical way's to give them a child. During her searching's she came across a fertility potion used commonly by pureblood women in Europe who, due to inbreeding, had trouble conserving a child.

Under the careful observation of her teacher, Cara brewed it and gave it to her parents, and 9 months later, the triplets were born.

After she had put the girl's to bed, Cara went and grabbed her lap top and headed down stairs and into her basement work room where all of her magical things were kept (Even though they were conserved magically, the triplets weren't magical and all things about the magical world had to be kept from them). And was bombarded by her familiars.

Why'll most witches and wizard's preferred to have only one familiar, Cara had six and all of them were part of the rarest group of birds known to the magical world, phoenixes.

Cara had collected the birds like one collects colds, unknowingly. Cara had collected the egg's from various places, thinking they were stone's, because they had looked pretty. Imagine her, and her parents, surprise when they had hatched on her 11th birth day into ugly little birds that had demanded to be feed.

She had a water phoenix named Aqua, a earth phoenix named Dirt, a air phoenix name Sky, a light phoenix named White, a dark phoenix named Black, and a energy phoenix named Bob. Keep in mind that she was eleven when she named them, and tired because they had decided to hatch at midnight on the day of her birth.

Once Cara had persuaded the phoenix's not to pick off her face, they weren't happy that she had left them all day, she logged into her lap top and opened window's messenger and started a conversation with her class mates.

CS: what have I missed? Had to put the triplets down for bed.

AH: Not much, just trying to think what we could do for or grand entry.

KK: They shot down my idea on letting vines grow and only us be able to stop them.

AB: Because it sucks.

BE: How about we do something from world of war craft?

All: NO!

JM: Sorry sweetie, but we don't want to do that.

DM: Not cool, not cool at all.

CS: Guys, chill. We have to be at Gringotts by 5am so let's make it quick. Let's just use or familiars and make up a dance cough*randommovements/makeascene*cough. It will defiantly be something they won't forget any time soon.

AH: LOL, lets. Vote now.

CS: Aye.

AH: Aye.

KK: Aye.

AB: Aye.

BE: Aye.

JM: Aye.

DM: Aye.

AH: Meeting adjourned. Go to bed and come bright eyed and bushy tailed.

CS: Way to be so serious Alex; p

BE: LOL. Night all.

ALL: Night.

Cara turned off her lap top and called her house elf Joy into the room.

"Joy, can you and the other elves have everything needed for an extended stay at Hogwarts ready for tomorrow, including all of my lab ingredients and equipment. Also, everything needed for the phoenixes? In my 6 room trunk please, the one with the stability and safety charms that allows for travel of delicate potion's ingredients"

"Of course Ms. Cara! We's be getting that ready right away Ms!"

"Thank you."

:Guy's listen to the elves, we're going to Hogwarts and everything has to be ready for tomorrow:

:Yes:

:Fine:

:Darn:

:I heard that Bob:

"Good night everyone, sweet dreams."

And Cara went to bed, so she could be "bright eyed and bushy tailed" for the morning.

A.N.: Next we go to gringotts and find out how, if they've been raised by muggles they have house elve's, and meat the other kids! Thank you to any one who has been reading this story, and speachial thanks to anyone who has faviorited/reviewed/story alearted this story it's so nice of you.

PS: I did some revision of the previous chapter, not a lot so you don't need to read it again, just fixed some stuff that I didn't notice till I had posted it.


	7. Morning

Chapter Six

Morning

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

By the way this :BlaBlaBla: is the Charters talking with their familiars  
>This means that they are both speaking aloud and communicating with their familiars ":BlaBlaBla:"<br>And this is Goblin "_BlaBlaBla"_

(The Next Morning)

!

Went the evil alarm clock on the side of Cara's bed. It was 4:15AM.

Cara got up without very much of a fight, she was used to getting up this early, if not earlier for certain potions.

She took a shower and put on the outfit that Joy had laid out earlier that night and went down stairs to eat before leaving.

After eating a bowl of coco puffs (A.N.: An awesome cereal )

She snuck up stairs in to her sister's room and kissed them all goodbye and went down stairs to write her parents a note.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and the terrible trio, _

_ As you already know, I'm leaving for Scotland to study for the year. Will write lots._

_Love,_

_Cara_

Cara put the note on the kitchen table, and called for Joy.

"Joy is everything ready?" She whispered as not to wake everyone else up.

"Yes Ms. Cara, Joy is having everything all ready!" Joy said in an excited whisper.

"Good, :Is everyone ready:?"

"Yes Ms Cara! Joy is ready!"

:Ya, were all ready here:

"Good, let's go then, off to Gringotts!"

Bob the phoenix along with the other phoenix's swept in and grabbed Cara, Joy, and the luggage and transported away.

Poof

A.N.: I know its short and not all that good and I'm sorry. Schools started up so I won't be updating as often, my education has to come way before my writing sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thank you to MalieS, Send-it-on, Darke Wispers, and MilliePrue -Bellatrix Lestrange for favorite/reviewing/story alerting/author alerting this story, and to anyone who reads this story, thank you!


	8. Gringotts and Goblins

Chapter Seven

Gringotts and Goblins

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

By the way this :BlaBlaBla: is the Charters talking with their familiars  
>This means that they are both speaking aloud and communicating with their familiars ":BlaBlaBla:"<br>And this is Goblin "_BlaBlaBla"  
><em>And *BlaBlaBla* is a sound effect

Poof

_*CRASH*_

And everything and every one landed on the floor of a beautiful room. Unlike their European counter parts, which were beautiful in their own way, everything was made of the finest quality. The floors and walls were made out of pure white marble. The counters were made of a magnificent ebony wood, and intragetley carved. All of the light fixer's were made of glowing crystals, which created a fantastic light show on certain holidays. In the middle of the floor was the Gringotts symbol, laid in gold.

Despite being made of the finest quality of products, there was a felling of 'hominess' in the building. Instead of being very detached form their clients and only getting and giving them money, the Anoka Goblins were very open and very much part of the community. They allowed kids, even little ones, to enter their bank and didn't get very upset when they made a mess. The Goblins even had a play ground/baby-sitting service for their clients free of charge if the clients had a lot of banking business to do that day. They even held classes on money management once a week to anyone who wanted them, this they charged a small fee for though.

:DIRT!:

:Sorry, you know I'm not allowed off solid ground for an extended period.:

:How is appearing 'off solid ground for an extended period'?:

:Waaa! Cara make them stop!:

": Ok, calm down, is everyone all right?:" Questioned Cara.

"Yes Ms. Joy be's all right." Joy answered looking none the ruffled, and using her magic to clean up. Sadly, this was an often orrcurence when ever Dirt appeared.

:I guess we're all ok:

":Good:"

*Clap, Clap, Clap* "I must say, you do know how to make an entrance my lady." Said one of the goblins who happened to be working early that morning.

"_Good morning Shipshaw. I hope that your clan has been propherious and your gold over flowing."_ Cara said, slightly bowing in the direction of Shipshaw, the director of the bank branch.

"What have I told you about this formal business?" Shipshaw answered, laughing and shaking his head.

"That there's no need to do so among friends. And, if I can't use formal terms then neither can you. Drop the my lady or I'll use your full title…" Cara said, rolling her eyes at the older goblin.

"To-shay Cara. Is there anything Gringotts can do for you on this fine morning?" Shipshaw said with a smile on his face.

"Yes actually. I'm here on bank business. That, and I'm catching the port-key to diagon alley in about an hour or so. Do you have time to meet with me right now?"

"We always have time for our favorite human."

"Oh, so it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I have the biggest accounts here?"

"Of course not, that's just a bonus."

Cara laughed and turned to her familiars and Joy "Go to the garden and don't make too much trouble while I speak with Shipshaw all right."

"Yes Ms. Cara."

: Ya, Ya, Ya:

"Shall we adjourn to my office?"

"We shall."

Cara followed Shipshaw down a hall way that was just as elegant as the main entrance.

After walking for about 10 minutes, making small take and such, they arrived in front of a carved ebony door. The theme of the bank was elegant white and black with a splash of color just so you know.

They opened the door and entered an office that matched the rest of the bank, but looked much more 'homey' that the main entrance. It had a large ebony desk with a large brass scale on it, some filling cabinets, some nit-knacks, swords and other magical items, and large, comfortable, chairs in it.

Cara sat in fount of the desk while Shipshaw sat behind it.

"Now what can we do for you today Cara."

"I just need to know how my accounts are doing, and if there is any way I could access them over in Europe."

"Ah, you're going over with the rest of your class I see."

"Ya, I kind of don't have a chose, seeing as the school is shut down due to the mishap with the science department."

"Ah, yes. Well your accounts are doing fine. You're making more money than you could ever hope to spend on interest alone."

Cara was one rich little girl. When she first had her ancestor test done, a requirement for anyone who wants to open an account in Anoka, her test showed that she was the heir/lady of seven families. Cara's full title was Princess Clarisse, Lady of the Rowens, Adge, Niyght, Smith, and Flight families, heir to the Dumbledore and McGonagall families. Cara was a Princess because the Niyght was the royal High elves' family; the High elves' were thought to have been extinct. The high elves had apparently married into the Smith family some time back and had finally shown up in Cara. All but the Dumbledore and McGonagall had come from her adopted parent's line. Magic had recognized her as a part of their lines when they had adopted her, accentually blood adopting her and making her the heir legally and by blood. Allowing her to claim these families

All the families that she had inherited were very rich because they had been unclaimed and untouched for hundreds of years, growing interest upon interest.

"Well that's good, but will I be able to access them in Europe?"

"Yes, all Gringotts branches allow access between branches. Even across the world."

"Well that's good." Cara glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room "Oh, I had better go if I'm to meet the rest of the group on time for the port key!"

"Let me see you out."

"Oh no, don't get up, I'll see you when I get back," she leaned over and kissed him on the head, "Bye!" and she ran out of the room while Shipshaw just laughed.

Back in the main entrance the class had gathered.

"There you are Cara."

"Gosh Cara, way to go."

"Ya, ya, ya. I'm here aren't I?"

"Ya you are Cara. Come on people, gather around. Cara I sent your familiars and Joy ahead already Cara."

"Alright every one grab a hold of the port key. 1, 2, 3, GO!"

Everyone grabbed the port key and disappeared from the main entrance of Gringotts.

A.N.: There I up dated finally. I won't be up dating very often due to school and stuff. Also, I'm still thinking of maybe doing some stories about Cara and Alex's childhood. Maybe if someone wants' me too. Maybe. Thanks so much to jems08 for story alerting this! And to anyone who reads my story!


	9. Arrival and Stunned

Chapter Eight

Arrival and Stunned

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

By the way this :BlaBlaBla: is the Charters talking with their familiars  
>This means that they are both speaking aloud and communicating with their familiars ":BlaBlaBla:"<br>And this is Goblin "_BlaBlaBla"  
><em>And *BlaBlaBla* is a sound effect

*WOOSH!*

And suddenly the entire group was in the international port key entrance of the Britten Ministry of Magic (M.o.M).

"Hello, welcome to Britten. Please state the name of you group, reason for coming to our great nation and length that you will be staying." Some nameless employee said not even looking up from her copy of Witches Weekly.

"Anoka," Mr. Wilson stated. "Triwizard tournament, one school year."

"Thank you, have a good stay."

As the group exited the entrance, look around at the ministry.

"How weird, it's like they never entered the 21st century," Abigal stated, kind of stunned.

All of the students had seen the capital in Anoka, which was very extremely high tec. come paired to the M.o.M. The A.R.C (Anoka Regional Capital) had all of the security measures offered, magical and muggle. Unlike the common misconception, there was a way to allow magic and technology to exist together. However, the European nations had decided that they would allow nothing made by muggles into their world and refused to learn and except the spell. Some even made the spell illegal. The Orient and the America's had no problem with this though and aloud it everywhere.

"Yes, due to the general beliefs of the controlling families, they never really did enter the modern era." Mr. Wilson answered.

The group walked to the floos in relative silence after that, not believing that a group could be so predigest.

"All right, now the floo site is Platform 9¾ Quarters." "See you on the other side"

*WHOOSH*

After 7 more *WHOOSH*'s the entire group was over the floo net work and on the platform. And saw the scarlet train waiting for them to get on.

"Ok students we now have a long train ahead of us"

"We know that most off you were up ungodly early to meet with your advisers at gringotts, so take the time on the train to sleep, relax, work on homework, whatever it is you do in your down time"

"When we get to Hogwarts, we'll be in a whole new world."

The group got on the train, not know what would be waiting for them when they arrived.

A.N.: Ok, so it was a bit longer than a couple of weeks. It's been hard to work in write time with Homework, sleeping, and preserving my sanitary. And yes this is short, but at least it's an update, right?


	10. Train and Hagrid

Chapter Nine

Train and Hagrid

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

By the way this :BlaBlaBla: is the Charters talking with their familiars  
>This means that they are both speaking aloud and communicating with their familiars ":BlaBlaBla:"<br>And this is Goblin "_BlaBlaBla"  
><em>And *BlaBlaBla* is a sound effect

In a compartment on a scarlet train sat seven teens, all in various states of rest. *BAM* Now they were no long in various states of rest.

"What was that for?!"

"Sorry."

*SKREE*

*HISS*

And the compartment descended into chaos. Unknown to the teachers, who threw open the door, the teens had let out their familiars to let them stretch before the big show at Hogwarts. When the door flew open it first hit a cage that was hanging near it. The cage then knocked into three of the phoenixes, which then went crazy, on its way to the floor where it then landed on a cat's tail. Needless to say, it was quite the mad house for a while.

After everything was calmed down, the Wilsons reveled why they had burst in.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon, so we just wanted to remind you to clean up and shrink your items for easy transport."

Unlike in Europe, there was no age that you could practice magic out of school in America. Once you entered school, you could practice magic as much as you wanted, just not on/in sight of muggles. So once they entered 6th grade, they could use magic on anything. In fact, in one of their earliest classes they learned how to enchant a normal backpack to be bottomless, feather light, and put a not-notice-me charm on it so no one noticed that it held more than it was supposed to. Very convenient.

The teens packed up and put their familiars back in how ever they were transported. Just convincing the familiars not to kill the Wilsons took quite some time. Just barely in time, as they were finishing, the train pulled into hogsmead. As they departed the train, they were met by one of the medium-est sized beings they had seen, Hagrid.

While others might say that Hagrid was one of the largest, tallest beings that any student should have met, for the Anoka students, this was certainly not the case. All seven of the Anoka students had been across the world (excluding Europe), visiting magical conferences. Since the magical conferences were outside of European control, all walks of life and manners of beings were allowed to participate. So they most certainly had seen beings both larger and taller than Hagrid.

"All right there kids? No one gave you any trouble right?" Hagrid asked, in his booming voice.

"Yes we are just fine, and absolutely no trouble."

"Shall we head to Hogwarts?" Asked the Wilsons.

"Yes, and I hope you don't mind but the headmaster said that we couldn't use the boats, something about something bigger than them soon in the lake. We'll be using the carriages to get to Hogwarts if you don't mind." Rubbing his head, Hagrid said bashfully.

"Oh that's perfectly all right, on words troops!" And the Wilsons ran off.

"Eh! That's the wrong direction! The carriages are that way!"

Once the students had gotten into the carriages, and gotten the Wilsons attention, the students had their first look at Hogwarts in all its magnificence. (A.N.: I won't describe it because A) we all know what it looks like, and B) I would probably not do it justice…)

"Wow…"

"Amazing!"

"Gosh"

And on these statements went on and on like this, until they got to Jackie…

"REALLY!" Jackie screeched!

"What now?" Asked her brother, rolling his eyes.

"They expect us to be able to navigate a castle! I can barely handle Anoka, with its maze-like lockers! There are maps available, right?" Looking over at Hagrid beseechingly.

"I… Um… Ah… Oh look, here's our stop. Now all the students are in class and don't know that Anoka is coming, so you're just going to have to hide in the atrium off the great hall until someone comes to get you. All right? Bye." Hagrid rushed off after herding the students and the Wilsons into an atrium just off the great hall… And shutting the door, locking them in.

"I think you're on your own for that map Jackie."

A.N.: I'm sorry! So Sorry! (crawls into corner) Don't hurt me please! It took a very long time for my muse to come back after taking that brake! WAAH! I'll try (no promises) to be quicker, but you were warned about my slowness. Many thanks to Svetlyachochek, and Riding-Lover-17 both for both favorite-ing and story alerting this, to JosephHughesie, Ice Roza, and EmiStone for story alerting this. And thanks to anyone who reads this.


	11. Closet Drama

Chapter 10

Closet Drama

Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, I don't own it! Harry Potter is the Creation of wonderful Ms. Rowling; I (sadly) do not own it.

By the way this :BlaBlaBla: is the Charters talking with their familiars  
>This means that they are both speaking aloud and communicating with their familiars ":BlaBlaBla:"<br>And this is Goblin "_BlaBlaBla"  
><em>And *BlaBlaBla* is a sound effect

"I can't believe it!" Abigal stated looking stunned, "I just can't believe it! The European countries are trying to foster a better relationship with the rest of the world and they shove some of the best students and masters in an over grown broom closet!"

Now to the rest of the world, the European countries were not seen in the best of light. With all the laws discriminating against those not human, or even pureblood, they were seen as back-wards to the rest of the world. With laws banning the use of most muggle technology, the Europeans had made it very difficult to interact with the rest of the world. When holding world meetings they would not allow non-magical recording devices. They had crippled their trading opportunities by not making production cheaper. And with laws stopping magical beings from being employed for certain positions they had lost specific ability's and items unique to those races.

One of the reasons the Anoka students had gotten permission to join Hogwarts for this school year was to help foster the relationships between the two magical community's (Europe and the rest of the word). Needless to say, the first impressions were not stunning.

"Well we'll just have to wait this out… And hope that they haven't forgotten about us."

"Not funny!"

Sometime later

"Bored."

…

"Bored."

…

"Bored."

…

David had been saying this for quite a while, every thirty seconds on the dot. For the first five minutes it was cute, after an half an hour, well you can guess what was on every one's mind.

"That's it!" Abigal screamed as she lunged for her brother.

"No Abigal!"

"Let him live!"

"Go for the eyes, their harder to heal Abby!" Alex laughed as he grasped his stomach.

"Alex!" Ms. Wilson gasped as her husband, along with the other boys, strained trying to hold Abigal off of her brother.

"Oh, dear. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The students looked over to see a sweet looking lady in the doorway. With dirt under her nails and a smile on her face she was very approachable.

"I'm Professor Sprout, I'm to show you to the great hall."

"All righty! Let's get this show on the road!"

TBC

Thank you to phantomoftheknight, FangNimbus, centralbulldogs, Reba0is0Ahmazing, Whatdachizburger, demonbookworm, tortue0711, and makaylaann21998 for following this story! Thank you to Whatdachizburger, demonbookworm101, and the multiple guests who reviewed my story! And to anyone I missed and anyone who has read this!

On Another note, I'm alive! I'm sorry it took so long to update. It has been one hard event after another for me, huge health scares, death in the family, graduating, getting a job, starting college, the works. This story has not been quite abandoned, my muse has just left me for now. But I'll keep trying. Just expect REALLY long update times. Sorry!


End file.
